tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 20
The twentieth season of the television series began airing on September 5th, 2016 in the UK, and aired on October 21st, 2016 in the US. Episodes Specials * The Great Race Songs * Glynn's Christmas Wish * It's Halloween Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Harvey * Emily * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * The Policeman * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * The Railway Inspectors * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Grumpy Passenger * The Great Railway Show Judge * Duck's Driver * Douglas' Driver * Bert's Driver * Rex's Driver * Mike's Driver * The Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster * Spencer (does not speak) * Owen (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * The Postman (does not speak) * Stephen's Competitors (stock footage; do not speak) * Scruff (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * A Schoolboy (cameo) * The Foreman (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * King Godred (mentioned) * Sailor John (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Hugo * Bradford * Fergus Duncan * Willie * Captain Joe * The Museum Manager * The Puppet Show Entertainers * Franz * The Thin Clergyman (not named) * The Fat Clergyman (not named) Half Hour Format Be Good to You Friends *Sidney Sings *Song: Spring is Here! *'The Earls Quiz King of the Railway and Kevin's Cranky Friend' *Diesel and the Ducklings *''Learn with Thomas Being Nice to Others'' Patience and Rules *The Railcar and the Coaches *Song: Troublesome Trucks *'The Earls Quiz King of the Railway and Away From the Sea' *Saving Time *'Learn with Thomas Doing Too Much at Once' A Time for Sharing *Letters to Santa *Song: There's Snow Place Like Home *'The Earls Quiz Cranes & The Thomas Way' *Love Me Tender *'Learn with Thomas Be There For Your Siblings Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Harvey, Whiff, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Willie, the Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings), a Railway Inspector, the Welsh Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Useful Railway and Hugo and the Airship), the Grumpy Passenger, the Great Railway Show Judge, the Policeman, the Museum Manager, Franz, the Knapford Stationmaster, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, the Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster, Some Washdown Workmen, Some Quarry Workers and Some Passengers * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Donald, Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Monty, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman, the Welsh Bird Watcher (Tit for Tat), Douglas' Driver, Some Quarry Workers and Some Passengers * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Mike's Driver and Passengers * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry and Max * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Captain Joe, Bert's Driver, Rex's Driver and Some Passengers * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie and Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, the Blond-haired Boy, the Ginger-haired Boy, the Female Puppet Show Entertainer and Some Passengers * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome and Oliver (The Pack) * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, the Fat Clergyman and Duck's Driver * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, a Railway Inspector and a Steamworks Worker * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Miranda Raison as Millie * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * William Hope as Iron Bert and a Railway Inspector * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * David Menkin as Porter (Pouty James) * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks USA and CAN * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Iron Bert, a Railway Inspector, and the Blonde-haired Boy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, 'Arry, Max, Kevin, Harold, a Signalman, and a Dryaw Station Worker * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Stanley (Saving Time), Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Monty, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman, the Welsh Bird Watcher (Mike's Whistle) and Douglas' Driver * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor, and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily, the Duchess of Boxford and the Ginger-haired Boy (Pouty James) * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Mike's Driver and Passengers * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Willie, the Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings), a Railway Inspector, the Welsh Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Useful Railway, and Hugo and the Airship), the Grumpy Passenger, the Great Railway Show Judge, the Male Puppet Show Entertainer, the Policeman, the Museum Manager, Franz, the Knapford Stationmaster, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, the Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster, Some Washdown Workmen, Some Quarry Workers and Some Passengers * Matt Wilkinson as Captain Joe, Bert's Driver, Rex's Driver and Some Passengers * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Female Puppet Show Entertainer and Some Passengers * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome and Oliver (The Pack) * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, the Fat Clergyman and Duck's Driver * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, a Railway Inspector and a Steamworks Workman * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * John Schwab as Stanley (Pouty James) * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * John Hasler as Rheneas Trivia * The episodes Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway were incomplete at the time Arc Productions went bankrupt, and were finished off by Jam Filled Toronto after Jam Filled Entertainment bought the aforementioned studio. * This is the second season not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes, the first being Season 15. * This is the seventh season where Thomas appears in every episode, albeit not speaking in all of them. * Tracy-Ann Oberman joins the voice cast. * This is the first season of multiple things: ** The first season of the CGI Series not to have any characters returning in CGI. ** The first season since the fourth to have adaptations of the Railway Series stories. ** The first season to have music composed by Chris Renshaw after Robert Hartshorne and Peter Hartshorne's contracts ended after production of the nineteenth season and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The first season to feature the Skarloey Railway, but do not have any episodes dedicated to them. ** The first season in which Rosie, Charlie, Timothy, Den, Dart and Reg do not appear since their introductions. ** The first season since they returned in the seventeenth season in which Bill and Ben do not appear. ** The first season in which Spencer, Mavis, Skarloey and Luke appear, but don't speak. ** The first season not to feature the Sodor China Clay Company or Crocks Scrap Yard, since their return in Tale of the Brave. ** The first to be animated under Arc Productions' new name, Jam Filled Toronto. Source * https://twitter.com/SiF_Tweets/status/529215740445200386 * http://www.spotlight.com/interactive/cv/1/M104583.html * http://www.klru.org/schedule/episode/282011/ Category:Future Releases Category:Television Series